


Момент случайной величины

by Anonymous



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-02
Updated: 2011-04-02
Packaged: 2017-10-17 11:45:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/176530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Ну, вот и всё. Он получил неделю на то, чтобы оплакать свою жену, свою жизнь, себя самого. Теперь пора подниматься и идти вперёд. Или назад... неважно. Его дети не потеряют обоих родителей. Пришло время искать выход и спасать то, что ещё можно спасти. Но сначала придётся заплатить по счетам.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Момент случайной величины

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Black_vs_White (leanuint)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leanuint/gifts).



> Для Black_vs_White на слово "выбор".

Он вздрогнул, почувствовав, что звонит телефон. Это было глупо, хуже того, это было опасно - хранить мобильник, по которому его можно выследить в два счёта, но всякий раз, как он приближался к урне и вытаскивал аппарат, рука в последний момент замирала сама. Этот телефон, этот номер был ниточкой - последней ниточкой - связывающей его с домом, с Филиппой и Джеймсом, последним способом, которым они ещё могли до него дотянуться. Это было опасно, до безрассудного глупо, но он не мог заставить себя избавиться от телефона.  
Не глядя на номер, он щёлкнул крышкой.  
\- Алло.  
\- Кобб, - он не знал, чего больше в голосе Артура, облегчения или возмущения. - Какого чёрта ты... Где ты сейчас?  
\- В Барахас. Через... - он посмотрел на часы и заторопился: нужно спешить, - через полчаса вылетаю в Лиссабон, а оттуда в Буэнос-Айрес.  
Города и аэропорты за последние три дня смешались в один огромный безликий мегаполис; Айэртону удалось вытащить его из страны, но не обеспечить прямым маршрутом. Только гул незнакомой речи вокруг мешал накатывающему чувству непреходящего дежа-вю.  
\- Хорошо, встретимся там, - Артур распоряжался быстро, без раздумий, и Дом почувствовал, как становится немного легче. Этот бег, новые города, страны, сон в самолётных креслах и постоянная необходимость оглядываться через плечо, - всё это выматывало, как бесконечный затянувшийся кошмар, но думать о том, с чем ему придётся столкнуться, когда он доберётся до обещанного Айэртоном убежища и сможет остановиться, было ещё страшней. Пускай это слабость, но делалось легче при мысли, что, когда это случится, он всё же не будет один. - И, Дом. Смени этот номер. Я тебя найду.

Артур сдержал слово. Когда лиссабонский рейс приземлился в Эзеизе, он уже ждал Дома в зале прилётов, с сумкой на плече. Вторая стояла у его ног; не говоря ни слова, Дом подхватил её, и бок о бок они направились к выходу. Они молчали всю дорогу в такси - шофёр, кажется, не понимал по-английски, но безопаснее было всё же не рисковать. Только один раз Дом не выдержал, вспомнив оставшийся в мадридском аэропорту телефон:  
\- Как ты узнал мой номер?  
\- Майлз, - лаконично отозвался Артур, и Дом кивнул, сглатывая ком, ставший поперёк горла. Странно сознавать, что даже после всего, что случилось, он всё ещё может полагаться на Майлза.  
Квартирка, которую организовал ему Айэртон, располагалась в типовой высотке, в небогатом районе почти на самой окраине Буэнос-Айреса. Две комнатушки, закуток кухни, обшарпанная мебель, выцветшие обои с потёками воды на стенах. Его новый дом на одному богу известно какое время. Кобб обессиленно рухнул в кресло, утыкаясь лицом в ладони. Острые пружины впивались в поясницу сквозь вытертую обивку.  
Он слышал, как Артур обходит квартиру, осматриваясь, потом раздался вздох металла: Артур присел рядом, на такой же старый и продавленный, как и его кресло, диван.  
\- Расскажи мне, что случилось, - негромко сказал Артур.  
Это не было вопросом, это не было просьбой - просто предложение поговорить. Выговориться. Дом чувствовал, что не может даже поднять головы от ладоней.  
\- Меня обвиняют в убийстве, - коротко объяснил он, выпрямляясь; теперь пружины злорадно вгрызались в мышцы по всей спине. Артур молчал сочувственно, но смотреть ему в лицо больше пары секунд было невыносимо; с тех пор, как умерла Мол, Дому трудно стало смотреть в знакомые лица. Но хуже всего было смотреть на себя самого.  
Артур безмолвно ждал продолжения, и Дом, сделав над собой усилие, начал рассказывать: о письме прокурору, о трёх психиатрических экспертизах, обо всём, что случилось и о чём он старался не думать изо всех сил. Когда он закончил, Артур просто кивнул, встал и принялся разбирать вещи.  
Дом глубже опустился в кресле, откинулся на спинку и, не обращая внимания на пружины, закрыл глаза. Слова не принесли катарсиса, внутри по-прежнему было так же пусто и беспросветно темно; и всё же дышать стало немного легче.

Дни потекли за днями невыразительной чередой. Дом едва обращал внимание на то, что происходит вокруг; горе, на которое не было времени дома, навалилось тяжело, вязко, и временами от него физически трудно становилось вздохнуть. Впервые он заметил, что перестал видеть сны после того, как они с Мол выбрались из лимба. Тогда - когда он понял, что произошло - ему показалось, что это такая метафизическая расплата; сейчас отсутствие сновидений казалось почти даром, позволяющим укрыться от воспоминаний хоть на несколько часов в сутки.  
Артур позволял ему горевать. Они едва говорили, и эти разговоры редко состояли больше чем из пары фраз, и если бы Дом мог, он, может быть, почувствовал бы себя виноватым, но на такие мелочи чувства вины у него уже не осталось. Поэтому он просто испытывал благодарность, безгранично глубокую и безмолвную, потому что для выражения её тоже не хватало сил.  
Артур больше не задавал вопросов. Он обеспечивал всю их повседневную жизнь и - Дом был в этом почти уверен, хоть и не знал наверняка - каким-то образом приглядывал за ходом американского расследования на случай, если оно подойдёт слишком близко. Но самое главное, что он просто _был_ , здесь и сейчас, рядом с Домом. При мысли об этом Дом чувствовал то же, что и в тот момент, когда понял, что Майлз от него не отвернулся. Теперь, когда Мол не стало, а к детям он не может вернуться, ему некого больше терять, кроме них.  
Звонок от Айэртона раздался через неделю, когда Дом был в квартире один. Артур уехал по каким-то делам в город; ни разу за эти дни Дому не удалось пробудить в себе достаточно интереса, чтобы спросить у него, что это за дела. Звонок заставил Дома вздрогнуть, и несколько секунд он всерьёз раздумывал, а стоит ли отвечать. В конце концов благоразумие одержало верх: квартира пустовала уже несколько лет, номер официально числился отключённым, и о том, что здесь кто-то есть, знал только один человек. Дом не обольщался; не стоило большого труда представить себе, как поступит этот человек, если подумает, что Дом решил пойти на попятный.  
\- Вы помните, о чём мы договаривались, мистер Кобб? - вежливо уточнил Айэртон, поздоровавшись. - Я подготовил всё, что вы просили. Когда вы намерены приступить?  
Дом на секунду прикрыл глаза. Ну, вот и всё. Он получил неделю на то, чтобы оплакать свою жену, свою жизнь, себя самого. Теперь пора подниматься и идти вперёд. Или назад... неважно. Его дети не потеряют обоих родителей. Пришло время искать выход и спасать то, что ещё можно спасти. Но сначала придётся заплатить по счетам.  
\- Встретимся послезавтра в Каракасе, - спокойно ответил он. - Перешлите мне материалы, - Дом назвал гостиницу в Альтамире, где всегда много туристов, - и обеспечьте место, где мы сможем протестировать оборудование. Я должен сам убедиться, что всё работает так, как надо.  
\- "Мы"? - В голосе Айэртона слышалось неудовольствие, но Дом сделал вид, что не заметил его.  
\- Да. Мне потребуется помощник, человек, которому я могу доверять. Не волнуйтесь, Айэртон, я сделаю всё, как мы договаривались. И вам не придётся платить больше условленного.  
Последнее замечание, кажется, успокоило собеседника.  
\- Хорошо. Если вы уверены в этом человеке...  
\- Как в самом себе, - подтвердил Дом.  
"Если только он согласится".

К возвращению Артура вещи были собраны. Дом успел заказать билеты и забронировать номера. Это было рискованно; Артур с лёгкостью мог отказаться от того, что Дом собирался ему предложить; говоря по чести, Дом и сам не знал, как поступил бы на его месте. Но, прекрасно отдавая себе в этом отчёт, он продолжал действовать так, словно участие Артура в его предприятии - дело решённое. Он знал, что справится даже в случае отказа; но думать про такую возможность сейчас не хотелось.  
Вернувшийся Артур критически посмотрел на результаты его сборов, потом - на самого Дома, одетого по-дорожному. Дом выглядел почти таким же измученным и потерянным, как и все эти дни, но сейчас в его глазах появился потухший было решительный блеск, и губы были твёрдо сжаты.  
\- Мы куда-то едем? - поинтересовался Артур слегка обеспокоенно: насколько позволяла судить информация, которой он располагал, в Буэнос-Айресе им пока ничего не угрожало, а желание Дома перебраться куда-нибудь из этой конкретной дыры он был готов разделить полностью. Но внезапность переезда тревожила.  
Дом кивнул.  
\- Да. Во всяком случае, я.  
\- Объяснить не хочешь?  
Дом потупился, мрачно взглянул на Артура исподлобья. Было видно, что он сомневается, но в конце концов он заговорил:  
\- Айэртон помог мне выбраться из страны в обмен на обещание, что я окажу ему услугу. - Артур вопросительно поднял брови. - У его фирмы сманили одного из разработчиков, мелкую сошку, но парень владел какими-то ключевыми фрагментами информации, без которых они не могут закончить проект. Это выяснилось слишком поздно, а новый контракт не позволяет ему иметь дело с прежними работодателями, и, насколько я понял Айэртона, за этим строго следят. Парень не хочет рисковать, так что добровольно нужную информацию он передать не может, а фирме Айэртона без этого проекта грозит банкротство. - Дом посмотрел на Артура. - Я обещал ему, что смогу достать нужные данные так, что парень сам ничего не узнает. Сегодня он позвонил и сказал, что у него всё готово, так что мне пора действовать.  
Пару секунд Артур обдумывал услышанное.  
\- Это промышленный шпионаж, - наконец сказал он. Вопроса в его словах не было.  
Дом пожал плечами.  
\- Да, наверное.  
\- И это незаконно.  
Дом ответил тем же жестом.  
\- Я дал слово. К тому же, Айэртон знает, где меня искать, а мне нужны деньги, и они согласились заплатить, вдобавок к побегу. Просто они не могут позволить себе расценки тех, кто находится в менее... стеснённых обстоятельствах.  
Артур кивнул. Всё это, хоть и не вызывало бурной радости, не было лишено логики.  
\- И ты предлагаешь мне поучаствовать?  
Дом поморщился, пожал плечами и опустил взгляд. На этот раз в его движении сквозило смущение.  
\- Я не... Мне в любом случае терять нечего. Законными способами мне всё равно не найти таких денег, которые помогли бы мне оправдаться. И я предпочёл бы работать с тем, кого хорошо знаю и кому доверяю, но... я не хочу тебя в это втягивать. Ты и так сделал для меня много. Так что... нет, не предлагаю.  
Артур насмешливо хмыкнул.  
\- Но и отказываться не будешь?  
Дом молча развёл руками.  
Артур хмыкнул ещё раз и потянулся за сумкой.  
\- По-моему, - сказал он, вскидывая её на плечо, - я свой выбор уже сделал. Ну, и куда мы едем?  
Дом забросил на плечо вторую сумку и постарался, чтобы облегчение не слышалось так ясно в голосе:  
\- В Каракас.


End file.
